


世界末日

by Sherry_CS



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: M/M, one-sided, pretty much stream of consciousness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS
Summary: 关于鸣瓢对百贵那种悬空的感情。因为电梯的几场戏被两人打动，在完结的时候火速写就的一篇。
Relationships: Momoki Funetaro & Narihisago Akihito | Sakaido, Momoki Funetaro/Narihisago Akihito | Sakaido





	世界末日

有没有一种距离，是因为在乎，所以存在？

如果有，那么这个距离是多少呢？

是并肩而立时的15厘米？是从会议室后门到前排的十五步？是不到危机时刻不会打来的电话？还是电梯门打开那一刻，四目相对的迟疑？

你不是我放在心尖上的人，我不是你想起来会淡淡微笑的人。我不知道你家的住址，你的抽屉里也不会藏有我的照片。

你不是我最好的朋友，我不是你最可靠的战友，我的婚礼上你坐在第三排，最近一次作战会议上，我递给你一杯你不爱喝的拿铁。

百贵哥，你可知，能够一起共事，其实是十分珍贵的事。

两人同乘一部电梯不会尴尬，多一个人，反而会不自在。一个眼神便传达出的作战讯息。隔着三道井也能感知到你的脉搏。从井前时代继承到井后时代的寡言。共事多少年也不会松懈的敬语。

你看不惯我的放肆，我受不了你的多疑。我依赖你的理性，你依赖我的死不放弃。有时候，故意引你发脾气是我工作中唯一的乐趣。这种事，没有告诉过你吧？

百贵哥，你可知，我十分高兴，来逮捕我的人是你。

不要关心我，不要同情我，不要对我使用温柔的语气，不要在我面前摊开回忆。不要将自己置于险境。不要挑衅一个杀人魔的执着。

在这个世界上，你我都有随时准备为之献身的人。我的那个人不是你，你的那个人也不是我。这样就对了。这样就很好。我有我的佳爱琉，你有你的飞鸟井。本当如此。

几年前我做过一个梦。雪白的虚无，雪白的人群，目之所及皆是背影。在一片背影中，你转过头来，幽深的眼眸径直便寻到了我。我知道虚无的前方是什么。我知道背影意味着什么。我微笑着醒来，眼泪沾湿了枕头。当所有人离我而去的时候，你的一回头，便是我们最近的距离。

百贵船太郎，我并不想和你共度余生，但如果有世界末日，我希望，身边的人是你。


End file.
